Never Speak to Eldritch Strangers
by Sanemaniac
Summary: Info inside.


**Hello fanfic readers, it's me, Sane. Sorry about the almost two year absence, I honestly forgot about my account on here, because I have been super busy with real life issues and such.**

 **Anyway, here is a little snippet of a story I have been adding to little by little. I am pretty sure some of you will recognize where the main oc comes from if I have not already given it away in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any other anime, game or manga that I might use. However, the ocs are of my own creation.**

 **Never Speak to Eldritch Strangers**

Vasto Lorde Tia Halibel, was on the lookout. Her cave where her group and herself resided had been getting a reoccurring visitor as of late. An unwanted visitor. He, and she says 'he' because she was sure it was a man, always appeared at the most random of times. There was no plan to his appearances at all. She was also sure that this man, not hollow, was out of his mind. He rambled on about the most obscure things like a world filled with such monstrosities you could only imagine roaming the nights which lasted forever killing, maiming and devouring anything that resembled a sense of sanity or human. And when they couldn't find humans they turned on each other. He spoke of it as if it were paradise. Even Hueco Mundo could not compare with its' 'evolve or die' philosophy, to such debauchery and pure evil. And although he never once harmed them she wouldn't take that chance. You couldn't predict crazy after all. If only she could just touch him.

''Honey, I'm home!''

Halibel instantly swerved around to shoot a jet of pressurized water at the voice from her sword arm. And much to her never-ending frustration, he dodged it and started cracking up. He really thought this was a game!

''Your reflexes really have gotten better, Shark lady.''

The 'Shark Lady' narrowed her eyes at the infernal name he had given her. Seeing this, he chuckled.

''Oh, come on, I'll let you give me one as well. Give me your best shot.'' Halibel only glared at the menace.

''Hyah!'' A sudden cry shouted from behind him in the form of large bone-plated deer charging at him. He jumped to the side without much effort before yet again dodging an underground attack from a giant snake who lured him towards a lion hollow who tried to pounce all its weight on him.

Halibel watched all of this with a calm mind. Ever since he showed up those three had gotten better at teamwork, but they still fought and argued with each other every chance they got. Though, she had just one question. Why did he never fight back nor defend himself? Did he think them beneath him? No, from what little she understood of this stranger she knew that he didn't look down on them because they were women or at all for that matter. She wasn't all that sure he wasn't a Shinigami ether. He never gave off any reiatsu for her to sense.

''They sure are getting better, huh Shark lady?'' His voice sounded beside her. This time, Halibel didn't attack… She waited until he put a hand on her shoulder. That's when she struck. Faster than the eye could blink she swiveled around stabbing her sword arm straight through his mid-section.

''Yeah! You finally got that bastard, Halibel-sama!'' A certain bone-plaited deer-hollow shouted in savage glee.

The stranger had a look of surprise stricken on his dark-skinned face before it slowly morphed back into his crazed grin.

''You finally got me. Fine, I'll leave you guys alone… For now.'' Leaning forward and shoving more of the sword through himself, his lips stopped right by her ear.

''But, I'll be watching, Halibel.'' One minute he was there, then he was gone, leaving behind a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the cave causing shivers to go down their spines.

''What a creep.'' Mila, the hollow lion, commented with the other two agreeing with nods.

An insurmountable amount of time passed and the stranger had not once shown up as promised. Things quickly descended back to normality now that the foursome didn't have an insanely annoying guy following them around all the time. Although begrudgingly, they did have him to thank for the improved performance of their teamwork which somehow helped them survive…. Until now.

Apache, Mila and Sung-Sun were thrown back, beaten and bruised. The large hammerhead hollow mockingly laughed.

''Now this is power! I told you that I would get my revenge, you bitch! No woman can beat me!'' Tia used her sword arm to struggle to her legs but collapsed once again. She managed a glance towards the three unconscious girls. They were foolish not to escape when she ordered them to, but she valued their loyalty.

The male shark hollow grinned maliciously at her downed form raising his razor arm intent on finishing her. ''Time to die like the weakling bitch you are.''

Tia shut her eyes, accepting her fate. She wondered if that strange man was watching her die right now.

A minute passed and she wasn't yet dead. Opening her eyes, she was introduced to the dark-skinned face of the man she was just thinking of.

''Missed me, Halibel?'' Face set into shock, she searched around for the hammerhead hollow who was seconds away from ending her life. She suddenly felt herself lifted from the sand into a pair of strong arms.

''Why…. Are you helping me?'' She simply asked.

The grin still hadn't dropped from his face as he made his way over to the three girls. ''I couldn't just leave my favorite girls hanging. Especially not after we became such close friends.''

Tia continued to stare up at him for a while longer before closing her eyes in content.

Some ways over the dunes two men were watching the entire scene.

''Who do you think that man was Aizen?'' The pale fox-faced man inquired to his glasses wearing comrade. ''I couldn't feel a single lick of reiatsu from him.''

''I don't know, Gin. But, we're going to have to keep a close eye on this… Unknown.''

''Sounds like fun.'' And with that, Gin vanished leaving Aizen to take one last glance at the man before frowning and he too disappeared.


End file.
